


Aufgeweicht

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Summer, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Eigentlich war der Regen nur schlimm, wenn man vor ihm davonlief.





	Aufgeweicht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Liebe cricri, es ist wieder soweit! Du hast Geburtstag und diese Geschichte ist für dich. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute fürs neue Lebensjahr, dass deine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen mögen, und hoffe, du kannst den Tag genießen. Wie schön, dass es dich gibt. <3
> 
> Danke auch an Tjej für die knackige, aber hilfreiche Beta!

 

***

  

Es gab Dinge auf dieser Welt, die waren so sicher wie der Seemannsknoten seines Großvaters.

Wenn ein Brot vom Tisch fiel, landete es immer auf der Marmeladenseite. Die Kasse, an der man sich im Supermarkt anstellte, war immer die falsche. Eine Toilette war immer erst unauffindbar, wenn man es wirklich nicht mehr halten konnte. Und regnen tat es generell nur dann, wenn man den Regenschirm zu Hause gelassen hatte.

Thiel hatte sich im Laufe seines Lebens längst an diese Naturgesetze gewöhnt und so konnte es ihm kaum mehr als einen resignierten Blick in den Himmel entlocken, als ein Regentropfen genau auf seiner Nase landete.

Den ganzen Tag schon hatten dicke Wolken über der Stadt gehangen und die Luft war stickig und schwer. Und irgendwie … aufgeladen. So als wartete sie nur darauf, endlich vom lang ersehnten Sommerregen durchschnitten zu werden.

Er löste seine Augen vom Himmel und bog in die nächste Seitenstraße ein.

Seit Wochen hatte es keinen vernünftigen Regen mehr gegeben. Kaum vorstellbar, wenn man von Münster sprach, aber die Straßen flimmerten vor Hitze und der Boden war trockener als die Witze seines Vaters. Letzterer dagegen fing an, sich ernsthafte Gedanken um seinen … Zuverdienst zu machen und selbst Boerne hatte sich ihm mit seinen Sorgen um die Rhododendren im Garten anvertraut. Im Präsidium liefen die Ventilatoren auf Hochtouren, Spiegeleier auf Motorhauben zu braten war kein Spielfilmszenario mehr und wenn das so weiterging, würden Regenwürmer bald der Geschichte angehören.

Die Stadt war ausgedörrt. Ihre Bewohner lechzten nach Wasser. Es wurde Zeit.

Wobei die paar Minuten mehr oder weniger den Kohl ja nun auch wirklich nicht mehr fett gemacht hätten, dachte Thiel und seufzte, als er einer ersten Pfütze auswich.

Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an seine Zeit in Hamburg, als er noch jung und die Welt noch unerreichbar gewesen war. Als die Lösung für jedes Problem nur einen Pfützensprung entfernt gelegen hatte. Zu große Pfützen gab es nicht, nur zu kleine Gummistiefel.

Als Kind hatte er oft draußen im Regen gespielt und nicht selten neben einer Menge nasser Klamotten auch eine ordentliche Erkältung mit nach Hause gebracht. Seine Mutter hatte das natürlich ganz und gar nicht lustig gefunden und er hatte oft versucht, es ihr zu erklären, aber sie hatte es einfach nie verstehen können.

Dieses ganz besondere Gefühl, wenn der Himmel aufbrach und die Erde wieder zu atmen begann. Wenn man hören konnte, wie die Tropfen ihren eigenen Rhythmus auf die Bürgersteige trommelten. Wenn die Menschen ihre Regenschirme aufspannten und die Bindfäden vom Himmel umleiteten.

Thiel schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu erinnern. An das Gefühl von damals. Und wann er angefangen hatte, selber Regenschirme aufzuspannen.

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Der Regen war angenehm warm und trotzdem erfrischend. Nahm der Luft ihre Spannung. Erlöste sie.

Erst jetzt merkte er, wie sehr sie diesen Regen wirklich gebraucht hatten.

Er sog den lange vermissten und doch so vertrauten Geruch von nasser Erde in sich auf und ließ zu, dass die Tropfen von seinen Haaren nasse Spuren über seinen Körper zogen. Ließ zu, dass sie seine Kleidung bis auf die Haut durchdrangen und ließ zu, sich von der drückenden Hitze der letzten Stunden befreien zu lassen.

Er atmete tief ein.

Eigentlich war der Regen nur schlimm, wenn man vor ihm davonlief.

 

Als er schließlich völlig durchnässt die Wohnungstür aufschloss, empfing ihn Boerne bereits grinsend mit einer Pfanne in der Hand.

„Na da bist du ja endlich! Alles wartet auf den Basilikum. Und mit alles meine ich mein ausgezeichnetes Hühnchen à la Provence. Und mich.“

Dann glitt sein Blick an Thiels Erscheinung hinunter; von den Haaren, die an seinem Kopf klebten, über die durchnässten Klamotten, bis zu den Wasserlachen, die sich gerade unten auf dem Parkett bildeten.

„Also eigentlich hatte ich das Ausziehen ja erst nach dem Abendessen vorgesehen, aber wenn ich dich jetzt so anschaue …“

Ihre Augen trafen sich und Thiel fühlte sich noch aufgeweichter als eh schon. Er erwiderte Boernes Schmunzeln und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Wie gut, dass er schon lange nicht mehr davonlief.

 

 

 


End file.
